


Mha The Prom Au

by BiPikachu



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Prom Musical Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPikachu/pseuds/BiPikachu
Summary: Mha The Prom Musical Au...Need I say more...Somethings will obviously be different. Also I'm basing this on the Movie rather than the musical since I didn't get to see it. (TodoDeku)GIVE ME STRAIGHT SHIPS CAUSE I ONLY READ GAY/LESBIAN SO GIVE ME THE STRAIGHTS. (Never thought I would ever say that)ALSO NO QUIRKS THEY'RE REGULAR PEOPLE
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Prom's Been Canceled

**Author's Note:**

> While beginning to read this listen to the song "Changing Lives" cause with out it, it might seem boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot this part

(At the PTA meeting)

Endevour as he was known in the business world or Enji Todoroki as everyone in Matsufutsu knew him. He was also the head/president of the PTA. His wife Rei Todoroki was sitting next to him in the meeting at the front of the room.

"All of those in favor raise your hand and say Aye" Enji said at the PTA meeting to deal with this 'issue' at the moment. Everyone agreed except for one woman which was to be expected. He looked over to his wife who shyly raised her hand and said "Aye". "Then its decided with majority rules..."

Everyone stood up and began chatting while leaving with the one woman going out first finding her son out there sitting on a chair in the hall.

As everyone was leaving there were news crews outside. Enji began going to his car with his wife the news crews began going towards him.

"Excuse me Mr.Todoroki may we ask you some questions?"

Enji turned to them letting his wife go ahead to the car while he stayed back. He turned to them. "Yes?"

"May we ask what lead to the Ban of the prom this year?"

"Well the rules for the prom are clearly stated if you are to attend the prom Ladies are supposed to wear appropriate dresses with out exposing much skin. Gentlemen are supposed to wear tuxes no exceptions to either rule. Also if you have a date they must me of the opposite sex. And although it pains me to say we will have to cancel this years prom." He began walking to his car.

"Sir then why don't you just ban this student from the prom so it isn't canceled?"

"If we were to do that there could possibly be some legal trouble so sadly due to one person we won't be able to host prom this year." He opened his door and stepped into his car. "No more questions I need to get going home now." As he stepped into his car he looked over to the boy standing at the school entrance holding back tears.

The news reporters like the vultures they were turned to the boy ignoring that he was clearly about to cry.

"Izuku can we get a comment about your opinion on this 'incident'." As Enji drove away he Izuku kept staring letting a tear roll down his cheek.

Izuku's mom Inko, Hugged him as they walked to their car. Izuku was hopping in his mind for anything to just come here and help him.


	2. Changing Lives

Its Josei Kisha of Theater Mania and we're he for the opening night of Hero's the New super musical. Starring the Incomparable Yamada Hizashi as Present Mic and Kayama Nemuri as Midnight. "Miss Kayama, What drew you to the roll of Midnight?"

Kayama- "Well you see me playing a role of someone younger children can look up to fills me with joy. Its good to now I'm doing something good and that I'm changing the lives of younger children for the better!" She ends with a smile.

"There you hear it folks. Now to Mister Yamada."

Yamada- "Let's talk process."

Yamada- "When I'm in character  
I go insane  
I stagger, I stammer, I sob  
I make the audiences fell my pain  
And if they don't leave depressed   
Then I've not done my job!"

Kayama- "Each time I find a role like Midnight  
The artist inside of me thrives  
On put on those cuffs   
And that skin tight suit  
And I know I'm changing lives  
By the time I get my costume change in Act Two."

Yamada- "Even the people who are dead inside."

Both- "Will shout  
Bravo!  
On Cue!"

Nedzu- "The first review is in!  
The Kanto Star-Ledger!"

Kayama- "No, don't tell me.  
What does it say?"

Nedzu- "It says we're a hit!"

*Cue Long Musical Break*

Yamada- "We're a hit and I think we deserve it!"

Kayama- "That's for sure!"

Yamada- "Also it means that this tour de force  
Will not be forced to tour"

Kayama- "To Hero's!  
May she run for eternity!"

Everyone- "TO HERO'S!"

Everyone- "Here's to a show that's so inspiring  
It's almost too much to sit through  
And if we've won that might mean one more thing."

Yamada- "That in ten years or so, we'll do Hero's 2!"

Kayama- "I can predict what the reviews will say  
Before the next note has arrived  
It's ground-breaking"

Everyone- "Earth-Shaking"

Yamada- "Life-affirming"

Everyone- "Breath-taking"

Both- "Gut-wrenching"

Everyone- "Heart-aching"

Both- "In two words it's"

Everyone- "History-making"

Both- That's why every actor strives

Everyone- "For congratulation  
And compensation  
That comes from nightly  
Changing Lives"

Yamada- "Its just what we do."

(End scene)


	3. It's Over Or Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Changing lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> -MENTIONS OF SUICIDE  
> -HOMOPHOBIA  
> -PERSONAL INSULTS  
> AND THE WORST OF ALL
> 
> -TRUMP

(At the restaurant)

While everyone was celebrating Nedzu came up to them. "The rest of the reviews are coming in!"

Everyone turned to him.

"Lets see Abashiri Times... Uhhh Kunneppu Shimpō..." *Gasp* "Yomiuri shimbun."

Then Kayama spoke up. "Well what are you waiting for read it." Nedzu began scanning through it.

His face scrunched up. "Oh no this isn't good."

"What is it?" She looked at him. "What does it say?"

"I don't think you want to hear this actually."

"What do you mean?" Yamada spoke up looking at the both of them.

"Well with this and not so good sales for the show this would close us."

"What do you mean it can't be that bad." More people pulled out their phones and pulled up the review. Some groaning and leaving. Well pretty much everyone was leaving.

"Come on read it." Kayama sat down taking a glass of wine with her.

"Ok well you asked for this... Yamada Hizashi's Present Mic might be the most misguided possibly offensive performance." Nedzu looked at them.

"Well that's not that bad."

"Shut up Kayama!"

"What I'm just saying."

"That's it do her. Do her."

"Ok well." Nedzu went back to his phone. "Watching Kayama Nemuri's Midnight is like paying a porn star over 50 shove a syrup soaked Japanese flag down my throat."

Kayama looked down. "Well that's not criticism. That- That's just a personal attack."

Nedzu resumes. "If you decide to by tickets to this show I suggest you buy a nice amount of sturdy rope for you and your children and hang yourselves to save yourselves."

"Well what didn't they like..." Yamada began. "Was it the Hip-Hop. Were the costumes to tacky?"

"Don't you understand it wasn't the show it's you two." Nedzu looked at them both.

"Well why don't they like us?"  
"We're likeable right.?"  
"Yea we're likeable."

"No but nobody likes a narcissist. You're just not likable."

"Oh well..."  
"Yea but..."

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go change the narrative. AGAIN!" Nedzu left leaving Hizashi and Nemuri to themselves.

They both got up and began walking away from their table and towards a bar at the restaurant.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Just give us the strongest thing you got I don't care." Nemuri plopped into a chair.

"I'm sorry for you two I guess but remember you have friends." The bartender began making their drinks.

"Thank you and, who are you?" Nemuri looked confused.

"Shouta. Shouta Aizawa we've done 5 shows together. You were literally the maid of honor at me and the man sitting next to you's wedding." Aizawa glared at her.

"Right, Right Shouta of course." Hizashi pulled her aside real quick.

"Although I'm a bit offended that you forgot who my husband was or that I was even married." Hizashi slightly glared at her. "You can do anything just don't bring up cats he'll begin going on a rant so please spare us."

They both turned back around. "Right, Right Shouta of course how could I possibly forget!" She looked at him again. "Why are you dressed like a waiter?"

"Well I'm in between gigs at the moment you know need a place to you know make some money."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Nemuri rested her head on one of her hands.

"You know sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had been a cat instead." Aizawa set down their drinks in front of them.

"Oh my god." Hizashi grabbed his drink and chugged it in one giant gulp.

"You see cats don't have to worry about anything much they just lie around and that would be a life I would have loved to have." As Shouta was talking someone else walked into the bar. "You know one time a pet store empolye came up to me and asked 'Sir get out we believe you should leave because our store's sign clearly says no taking the animals out of their cages.' You could tell they were scared."

"Hey guys."

"OH MY GOD EMI!" Hizashi turned around to see his friend and hugged her. Nemuri did the same and hugged her as well.

"I'm sorry you guy's show closed on opening night again." Emi went to the other side of the bar slapping the table and asking for the number 2 on the menu. "Well wecome to the world of the unemployed."

Hizashi took a sip of his drink. "What I thought you were in 'Outburst'." 

Emi plopped down on one of the bar stool. "Aww I just quit." Nemuri finished here drink fast aswell. "Eight years in the chorus and they still won't let me play Ms. Joke."

"Well at least we're all in the same boat right." Nemuri chuckled.

=== (Time skip) ===

All four of them were lounging around they were all a little tipsy just a bit. Then Hizashi spoke up. "Come on guys what are we doing we're still celebrities, we still have power. We just need to remake our image right we need people to see that we're good."

"You can't really do that, The media wrote you off as raging narcissists." Emi said as she hopped off her stool and sat at a closer one.

"I still don't get what's wrong with that! Anyway all we need to do is hide behind a good cause so that people will like us again."

"You know what you're right."

"Ok everyone hurry up think of some causes."

"Uhh poverty?" Shouta asked

"To big Shouta we need something we can handle."

"How about world hunger!" Emi stood up cheerfully at her idea

"Still to big Emi."

"Then what about wars?"

"Jesus woman."

"Fine fine." Emi called down. "Lets see what trending." Emi pulled out her phone and opened up twitter. "Let's see in america "Trump 2021" is trending. eww. Lets see."

"Well maybe we should do something different like why are there so many awards shows." Shouta sat down on the bar.

"Hey guys what about this there's this kid. He's from Musutafu he's gay and he wanted to take his boyfriend to the prom and the PTA responded by canceling it.

"OH MY GOD can they still do that." Hizashi walked away frustrated.

Emi played a video. " 'Mr. Yagi what do you think of the decision to cancel the problem?' 'I'll tell you this isn't just a small trouble this could be a civil rights problem.' 'Wait seriously.' The boy next to the principle asked clearly surprised. 'Yes first thing I'm doing is I'm doing is contacting the state attorney this is a civil rights case. Becasue if word gets out then people are gonna get mad."

Hizashi spoke up. "This makes me mad!" They looked back at the video.

"And before you know it some modern day superhero like I don't know Midnight will come and try to save the day." Nemuri took this as a que this is the perfect cause for them.

Hizashi got excited. "So this is our cause. We're changing the world one. Gay!" Hizashi raised a glass.

"Gay!" Nemeri held up a glass.

"Gay!" Shouta raised a glass.

Emi was the last to hold up a glass. "Gay!"

All of them said it together "At a time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I did it right I had one of my friends read this and they said I sounded homophobic. But how can I be homophobic if I am the homo. Anyway took me to long to write this chapter so enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know its bad but just give me a bit to get something going ok... Please


End file.
